


Love is blind. Wait do I mean blind? Is it deaf? Love is deaf.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael Jones never expected to meet Gavin Free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya,   
> here ya go.   
> I had hearing problems when I was younger and it sucked but was nothing like his. Not sure how accurate it will be. Feel free to correct me.   
> Byeee

Michael hated school. He hated waking up early, he hated talking to his parents that early, he hated walking to school and he hated the people in it. But most of all he hated sitting still for an hour and listening to some mid 40's whoever drone on about things he wasn't interested in. Michael sighed and slammed his locker, he turned to head towards his classroom before walking straight into another body.   
"Watch it you prick!" He snarled looking down and the more than attractive boy gazing back up at him.   
"I said, watch it!" Michael demanded, expecting an apology. The tanned boy just stared.   
"Michael" The senior Ryan Haywood was fast approaching.   
"Look at this dick, just staring at me gormlessly! Are you fucking deaf?" At this point a small snicker escaped the boys lips. Ryan began to laugh too. He placed a sturdy hand on Michaels shoulder helping the boy up.   
"Actually Michael, this is Gavin, he's new here. And yeah, he's deaf" Gavin smiled gently and gave a small wave.   
"Well if he's deaf how did he hear me ask him that?"  
"He can read lips if the sentence is clear. He's improving quite a bit"   
Gavin's hands moved quickly and Ryan read them with ease. "He says he's pleased to meet you and he's sorry for bumping into you like that."   
"Tell him it's no problem and uh-" Michael moved sheepishly. "Y'know didn't mean to shout or whatever" Ryan complied and signed to Gavin who nodded and smiled.   
"Can I see your schedule Michael? Gavin's in your year, you may have a couple of classes together." Ryan asked, taking Michaels schedule out of his hands. He scanned the schedule and smiled.   
"You have three classes together. How about you walk him to math huh?"   
"Ryan- I'm kinda- I don't want to"   
Gavin watched Michaels mouth and signed something rather angrily to Ryan. Ryan sighed and signed back in protest before Gavin snatched his backpack up and stormed off.   
"You upset him"   
"Jesus- I just- I don't wanna get stuck with the deaf kid"   
"Michael Jones. You're a lot of things, but a shallow, uncaring kid was not what I had you pegged as" Ryan quipped, almost disappointed. Michael felt guilty, he wasn't shallow or uncaring.   
"Jesus Haywood, enough with the guilt. I'll talk to him"   
"Good. Don't let me down Michael."   
"Fuck off man" Michael muttered making his way to Math class. 

Gavin was sat alone at his desk when Michael plonked down next to him. Michael tore out some paper from his pad as the lesson begun and scrawled across it.   
'Sorry for earlier. Not a morning guy'   
Gavin read the message carefully before writing back   
'It's okay, not often you run into a handsome young man in the morning is it?'   
'You're a dork'   
'Yeah but you like it'   
'Shut up. So where you from?'   
'London'   
'Wow. A Brit huh? At least I don't have to listen to a shitty accent'   
'Ryan text me and told me you're from Jersey so you wanna talk about accents?'   
'How do you know what they sound like?'   
'Well I lost my hearing when I was ten so I know what things sound like'   
'How'd you lose it?'   
Gavin decided he really liked Michael. He didn't tiptoe around him like most people did, he asked questions other people wouldn't and he was honest.   
'Dad was in the army, we moved around with him, bombing near where we lived and I just happened to be around'   
'Shit sucks dude. If it helps you're not missing this whiney ass bitch teacher'  
Gavin gave a muffled snicker. He really liked Michael. The work was given out and the two boys began their daunting tasks. Michael mostly copied off Gavin but the Brit didn't mind him being so close. Gavin leant over and drew a dick on Michaels work. Michael frowned and rubbed it out drawing a bigger one on Gavin's. Gavin scoffed and fought Michael for his eraser. The tutor shouted and Michael jumped, Gavin got the message and turned his attention to the front. They spent the rest of the lesson nudging each other under the table. When class ended Michael took Gavin's schedule and walked him to their next class. 

 

Ryan was laid on top of the picnic table outside the cafeteria in the sun. Geoff was draped over one of the seats and Jack on the other.   
"So there's this new kid, Gavin, moved into my neighbourhood this week. He's deaf right, and Michael ran into him this morning"   
"Oh shit, did he best his ass?" Jack asked lazily   
"No but he was pretty rude, I hope he's alright" Ryan responded almost as lazy. At that moment the three boys heard Michaels laugh from across the field.   
"Gavin give me my damn lunch back!" the boys sat up to watch Gavin tease the boy, holding his ear.   
"Oh I know you read these lips bitch don't play dumb" Michael said tackling Gavin to the floor who let out a deaf yell.   
"So... Michaels got it for the hot deaf kid then?" Geoff asked smirking.   
"Looks like it. Damn, I was hoping I could get in on that" Ryan sighed   
"Oh please, look at him, he's too Vanilla for you" Jack laughed. The boys approached the table and sat down. Ryan signed to Gavin introducing him to everyone. Gavin signed back enthusiastically telling Ryan all about his day.   
"So Michael, Gavin said you like dicks"   
"I drew a dick on his work because he did first!" Michael protested. Gavin signed and snickered.   
"He said he never denied liking dicks" He laughed, the rest of the boys laughed too. Gavin just shrugged and beamed. They ate lunch peacefully and laughed at each other's jokes. Michael watched Ryan's hands carefully as he spoke to Gavin, translating parts of the conversation he knew Gavin couldn't keep up with.   
"Hey ask Gavin if he wants to come to my party tonight?" Michael instructed Ryan. Ryan asked before Gavin shook his head and signed back   
"Parties aren't his thing" Ryan said apologetically. Gavin signed something else to Ryan and Ryan replied.   
"What'd he say?"   
"I can't really tell you. It's private." Michael felt hurt, he'd felt like he and Gavin had built a friendship so quickly, he couldn't understand why Gavin wouldn't come.   
"Oh- I'm gonna head out actually, probably gonna skip art. I'll see you guys tonight" He muttered before leaving the table.   
'Why'd you say no?' Ryan asked Gavin   
'Because parties aren't fun for me. I can't hear the music and I can't talk to anyone, what's the point?'   
'Well I'd be there? I could help'   
'So you're gonna spend all night with me? No Ryan, that ruins your party too'   
'Well I don't drink and I don't dance. I'd like you to come. And I think you hurt Michaels feelings.'   
'Why are boys in America so sensitive? Fine I'll come but I'm not staying long' Gavin submitted. 

Michael was all ready for his party. His parents were out again for the seventh time this month and he thought, fuck it, why should he mope around and have no fun? He changed from his scruffy clothes into something a little nicer. It wasn't like he wanted Gavin to come, or like he was hoping he'd be there. But just in case, he had chosen a tight black round neck. The guests arrived quickly and alcohol was already flowing. Geoff, Jack and the rest of his friends arrived without Ryan.   
"Sup guys, got this killer Jungle juice, it's way too fucking strong" Michael grinned.   
"Yeah your version of strong and mine are too different things" Geoff smirked heading straight for the bowl.   
"Hey Michael" A voice from behind him chimed. Michael turned to see Ryan and Gavin stood at the door.   
"Gavin!" Michael jumped on the Brit and a muffled laughter erupted from the smaller boy.   
"I'm gonna go grab a Coke" Ryan smiled leaving the two boys alone  
"I'm pleased you came" Michael said, grinning widely. Gavin nodded and pointed to his chest.   
"You too? Great, cmon lemme introduce you to some people" He said pulling Gavin along. The two boys wondered around as Michael enthusiastically introduced Gavin to all his friends.   
"Drink?" Michael gestured. Gavin frowned and adjusted Michaels hands into the sign for drink.   
"Like this?" Michael asked repeating the gesture. Gavin nodded. Michael handed Gavin a cup of the punch and Gavin took a sip before coughing.   
"Too strong?" Michael laughed. Gavin shook his head bravely before drinking again. The alcohol burned his throat but in a pleasant manner. Michael grabbed himself a cup before taking Gavin around the room again. Gavin felt at ease while Michael was touching him or talking to him, he didn't feel like a liability. He felt confident. The party continued and Michael's guests became more intoxicated. Geoff was giggling like a girl, Jack was being over-affectionate and many other guests had found people to hook up with. Michael took Gavin out into the garden and laid on the grass. 

Gavin couldn't hear what Michael was saying, but he was so close to him that he could feel the vibrations. He placed a hand on Michaels chest so he could feel them better. Michael automatically knew what Gavin was doing and smiled.   
"So anyway I guess I kinda wanted to tell you that I think I have this weird crush on you? Like I know nothing about you, you've barely spoken to me, but I don't know dude, sometimes you just know right?"   
Michael didn't know that Ryan was listening from the other side of the garden, and he didn't know how much Ryan smiled when he heard Michael talking to him. He just kept it to himself, like most good friends do.   
The party ended and most of the guests had gone. Geoff and Jack were asleep tangled up in each other in the living room. Jeremy, Lindsey and Mica, Michaels friends from art class had taken over Michaels bedroom. Ryan had driven home, promising to come and fetch Gavin if Michael wouldn't walk him home. Leaving the two boys in the garden, now sitting up, each other curiously.   
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Michael asked. Gavin shook his head.   
"Do you want Ryan to come and get you?" Again, Gavin shook his head.   
Instead Gavin leaned in and kissed Michael gently. Before Michael could think properly Gavin was walking away. Michaels feet lifted him off the ground and after him, pulling his wrist, turning him around and kissing him again. Gavin kissed back, a smile pulling against Michaels lips. The two boys stared at each other, smiling quietly.   
"See you tomorrow?" Michael asked, with an air of shyness. Gavin nodded kissing his cheek before walking away into the night.   
That night Michael dreamed of what Gavin's voice sounded like, about his smile and about how crazy it was he'd kissed a guy he only just met. It was happy and peaceful. 

The next day at school Gavin was placing his books in his locker carefully when a pair of hands covered his eyes. He already knew it was Michael, he could smell his cologne. He removed the hands and turned to see the jersey boy.   
'Hello' he signed. Michael copied.   
"Hey" He grinned. He looked around carefully before placing a quick kiss on Gavin's cheek. Michael had a reputation and Gavin understood that PDA wouldn't really be his thing and he was okay with that.   
'How did you sleep?' Gavin signed. Michael frowned and made Gavin repeat the hand motion.   
"Sleep?" Gavin nodded and smiled.   
"You're tired?" Gavin shook his head and took out a notepad and scribbled the message.   
"Oh! Yeah great actually, you?"   
Gavin nodded and stretched with a smile.   
"Good. Cmon then loser, we got art" Michael said nudging Gavin down the corridor. Gavin smiled and nudged him back.   
Art was the same as it always was. The teacher droned and everyone drew their own thing. Gavin sketched Michaels face concentrating on his work and Michael sketched a design for another gun.   
"Lemme see" Michael said. Gavin shied away .   
"Cmon asshole" Michael said taking the paper from him. Gavin made a noise of protest but Michael was too busy staring at the detail.   
"Gav that's insane. Can I keep it?" Gavin nodded shyly looking over Michaels drawing before folding it up and putting it in his backpack without even asking. Michael smiled. 

The days seemed to move faster with Gavin by Michaels side. He started taking night classes to learn sign language to surprise Gavin and Gavin practised speaking in private so he could actually speak to Michael. The two hadn't spoken of their exact relationship status but they were both happy sharing secret kisses, holding hands underneath the table and sharing glances with each other. A month passed and Michael and Gavin's friends quickly learnt of their blossoming love. They were happy for the two, Michael seemed calmer and Gavin was more expressive.   
It was a summer night when Gavin's phone buzzed.   
'I need to see you. Park by your place." Michael had text Gavin. It was 3am and Gavin was groggy from sleep but the thought of Michael brightened his mind. He got dressed quickly and snuck out of his house. When he arrived at the park Michael was sat on the swing set, hood covering his face. Gavin approached slowly and knelt in front of him. His face was bruising and blood had dried from his nose. He tipped Michaels head up carefully and Michael winced.   
'What the fuck happened?' Gavin signed furiously. Michael shook his head.   
"S'nothing" He muttered. Gavin couldn't quite catch what he said but he guessed it was dismissive. Instead he stood up and tugged on Michaels arm making him stand.   
"Look. I don't wanna talk about it. But you think I could crash at your place tonight?" Michael asked. Gavin nodded and laced his fingers into Michaels hand. They walked back to Gavin's house and crept upstairs. Gavin switched the light to his room on, Michaels clothes were sticky with blood. As he peeled them off Gavin could see purple and green bruises across Michaels ribs. He whimpered. Not all of these were fresh. Michael ignored Gavin's sound and chose a shirt from Gavin's wardrobe to cover his bruises. He climbed into bed and Gavin switched the light out climbing in after him.   
The silence ate at Gavin and so he carefully wrapped his arms around Michaels waist. He felt Michaels shoulders rise and fall and knew that he was crying. Gavin pressed his face between Michaels shoulder blades and held slightly tighter to the boy. After Michaels shoulders had stopped moving he shifted to face Gavin.   
'Who?'   
"My mom. It's pathetic huh? Guy can't stand up to his own mother."   
'No!' Gavin signed frantically.   
"She drinks a lot. Doesn't really know what she's doing" Michael whispered. Gavin simply kissed his head and held him to his chest. Any other day Michael would have pushed him away and told him to fuck off. But tonight he just wanted to feel safe. 

School the next day was a relief for Michael. He sat at the table with his friends and joked about how he had fallen off his bike pretty hard messing around. Ryan watched Gavin carefully.   
'He's wearing your shirt' Ryan signed   
'It's probably from the same store'   
'Then why does it have the grape jelly stain on the arm like yours?'   
'Ryan don't make this difficult'   
'Well what happened?'   
'Nothing he just stayed over'   
'Then why not tell us all?'   
'Why do we have to tell you about our private lives?!'  
'Because he didn't fall off his bike and he stayed at your house Gavin. What the fuck is going on?' Ryan signed furiously. Michaels glanced over continuing his story about his previous weeks halo gameplay.   
'Nothing!'   
'Did you do that?'   
'Do you think I would be able to of course I didn't!'   
'So his father did'   
'Why assume it's his father? That's a bit stereotypical'   
'So his mother did it. You're too easy Gavin.'   
'And you're a nosey prick' Gabin slammed the table and stood up. Michael watched him as he swore at Ryan and walked away.   
"Jesus Ryan didn't you know the guys on his period?" Michael joked. "I'll go grab him a tampon" He joked jogging after Gavin. He stopped him in the hallway taking a notepad out of his backpack and handing it to Gavin.   
"He knows right?"   
'He tricked me into telling him Michael, I swear I tried' Gavin scribbled.   
"It's okay Gavvy, I know you wouldn't blab. Ryan's a slippery son of a bitch." Michael said comforting Gavin. Gavin rested his head on Michaels chest, angry that Ryan had fooled him. Michael held on to Gavin and kissed the top of his head.   
"You're literally the only thing keeping me in this town" He whispered, knowing Gavin would never hear him. 

The visits to Gavin's house became more frequent and Michaels injuries became more serious. Gavin stopped sleeping at night, waiting for Michaels text. The rest of the group quickly caught on to the fact that Michael wasn't having a series of hilarious accidents like he said.   
"So his parents are hitting him right? He can't fall of his bike every week" Jack said in a hushed manner across the lunch table one day when Michael had detention and Gavin was waiting for him.   
"I'll admit it, I thought about it" Geoff added   
"He's in pain man, he was limping the other day" Jeremy whispered.  
"Look. Whatever's happening is none of our business. If Michael needs help, he'll ask for it" Ryan concluded.   
"So you knew then" Jack snapped bluntly. Ryan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. The rest of the group glared.   
"I- Gavin told me on accident" He admitted.   
"You dumb motherfucker, we could have stopped this weeks ago!" Geoff snapped.   
"How? Go around and tell his mom to stop drinking?" Ryan hissed. The group remained silent. "I have a plan. My father is a realtor and I have my grandfathers inheritance."   
"Ryan the rich guy" Jeremy joked. Jack and Geoff glared at him, making him look at the table.   
"I'm going to try and fix him somewhere else to stay. Just until he goes to college." Ryan added firmly.   
"You think he'll go for that? He doesn't do charity" Jack asked   
"What choice has the guy got? What? He's gonna let his mom keep beating the shit out of him?" Ryan replied.   
"Why don't we ask Gavin to talk to him?"   
"I don't know... I don't want Michael to end up being mad at him" Ryan sighed   
"I think it's for the best" Geoff declared. And so it was decided. Michaels friends would buy him a new place to live. 

'No'   
'Gavin, it's just until college'   
'I said NO!' he signed.   
'Why?!'   
'Because he's already safe! i can keep him safe! He won't like it'   
Michael stood watching the two boys quite clearly argue across the hallway. He knew it was about him.   
'Just ask him'   
'No- fuck off' Gavin said walking away. Ryan tried to stop him and Gavin ended up falling. Michael was over in a second.   
"What's going on? Gavin in you okay?" Michael asked worriedly. Gavin nodded.   
"Look Michael- we have this apartment to rent and I was thinking maybe you'd like your own space-"   
"What?"   
"All expenses covered of course-"   
"The fuck? Why the fuck would I need that?"   
"It's just- Y'know"   
"I can handle myself Ryan"   
"Can you Michael?" Ryan asked bravely. Michael squared up to him.  
"You wanna find out tough guy?" He sneered. Gavin pulled on his arm. He softened and turned to Gavin.   
"Did you know about this?"  
Gavin shook his head furiously and frowned. Michael nodded.   
"I'm sorry Michael I was trying to help" Ryan muttered. Michael looked like he was about to shout again when Gavin rubbed his shoulder. Michael watched Gavin's tired eyes. The bags were much darker and the sparkle was dying out. He was tired and Michael knew it was because of him.   
"What'd you say Gav? My own apartment?"   
Gavin thought about it before nodding and nudging Michael towards Ryan.  
"Well Ryan- that- that sounds really good. But I want to pay half the rent. I'm gonna find myself a job to help pay. I'm not charity."   
"Of course Michael"   
"And Y'know- thanks" Michael uttered, unused to being grateful.   
"Any time. Hey at least now we have somewhere to hang right?" Ryan added cheerfully   
"Yeah man"   
"I'll text you details and moving dates. Me and the guys are gonna come and help you move some things out."   
"Sure thing man"   
"Alright I'll see ya" Ryan said walking away from the two boys. Gavin waved and looked at Michael.   
"So my own apartment huh. If only I had someone to share it with. Like a boyfriend" He smirked. Gavin smiled and pretended to look away.   
"Alright well I'm gonna go hunting for one. I'll see ya" Michael teased and started to walk away.   
"I love you" It was quiet and the words didn't sound quite right, but it made Michael stop dead cold.  
"What- what did you just say? You talked? You said-" Michael said racing back to Gavin.   
"I said- I love you, Michael, you bloody idiot" Again it was just like Michael had heard other deaf people talk. But it was like music to Michaels ears.   
"You can talk?"   
"Yeah I just don't like it. I know I sound stupid" Gavin said carefully   
"No- god- you sound. Gav you sound great" Michael laughed. "You said you loved me"   
"I do. Thought about it, I do love you. You're the best thing that's happened to me."   
"I- I think I love you too" Michael said, surprised at his own realisation.   
"So you gonna be my boyfriend then?" Gavin asked grinning.   
'Of course I am you dumb fuck' Michael signed perfectly.   
"Well well well, aren't we both full of surprises" Gavin said, letting out a strangled laugh.   
"Yeah Gav, we are"

**Author's Note:**

> Madqueenfuckingmogar.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
